Gilbert and Break Song Challenge!
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: I did the 10 Song Challenge and i believe i failed horribly...SONGS OF ALL TYPES PEOPLE! ALL TYPES!


Wooh! Hello people. I am doing the 10 Song Challenge in hopes it will get my brain working enough to do updates. DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! D

**My Bloody Valentine - Tata Young**

"_God dammit…what's taking him so long…?" _the ebony haired male thought, looking down at the box of homemade sweets with a blush and a small "Tch…"

After a few moments the male got impatient, walking down the hall though their meeting place had been the balcony, huffing and muttering curses underneath his breath as he looked around for his Valentine. He opened a few of the doors along the manors hall, frowning when he couldn't find the red-eyed fiend. He soon began to worry, dropping the candy, not even noticing as it was destroyed on impact, running down the hall and calling for his love.

It was a while but he found his Valentine, sitting in his own blood, breathing heavily.

"Have a Bloody Valentine Gilbert-kun…." The male rasped from his spot propped up against the wall, holding out a chocolate box with trembling arms.

"BREAK!"

(I have 13 seconds but im drawing a blank..)

**Relax, Take it Easy - MIKA (kinda cheated cuz my brothers were screwing with me so I started over…im sorry~)**

The red eyed fiend hummed around the cherry sucker in his mouth, wandering down the halls in his normal attire, minus the jacket + sleeves. Though he felt quite naked without them, he didn't feel like putting it on, settling for his purple turtleneck. He was looking for a certain Raven who was probably working his ass off without a break so why not give him a "Break"?(it's so cheesy~ im sorry) The white haired male found his victim.

"Morning Gilbert-kun~" he said cheerfully.

He blinked when there was no response then he noticed the male was sleeping, skipping over to him from behind the desk and poking his cheek which was on top of some paper, leaning next to his ear. He hadn't suspected for his collar to get grabbed and dragged into a kiss.

"Gilbert-kun!"

Smack.

"Relax…"

**Love Song Requiem - Trading Yesterday**

Gilbert sighed softly, holding his head as he stood under the tree, pressed up against it, ignoring the noise of hard rain falling around him and hitting him through the tree. The blood on his hand was washed away when he removed it from his head to hold it out in the rain. A pained groan escaped him as he slid down to the ground with a thump, his vision blurry as he made out an approaching figure.

…

A warm towel over his head roused him from his slumber, breathing uselessly as he strained to see though found he couldn't out the eye over the cut.

"Gilbert-kun..calm down.." a soft voice reprimanded him.

"You left me…" he muttered in return.

"You almost died.."

"…I know."

His savor sighed.

**In my Head – Jason Derulo (AU)**

Gilbert sighed. Oz had dragged them all down to a bar and somehow got in without any seeing how young he was. Geez this kid was nuts and his mom was going to kill him if Oz got drunk. Well, might as well have some fun at it anyway. Oz dragged him in behind him, humming the whole time as he dragged his timid friend passed all the dancing bodies over to the semi-crowded bar, sitting them on the far end of the bar stools.

"Martina please" Oz requested.

"Just a beer…" Gilbert muttered and the tender went to get their drinks.

The two sat, drinking their drinks quietly and conversing until Gilbert felt a weird presence and Oz had trailed off with a look of horror so the older male had to turn around, gulping.

"Sensei Break!"

"Gilbert…." The man was drunk, leaning on Gilbert and grinning, his eyes half lidded, "Aren't you a little young to be in this club?" he asked, looking between the blonde and the raven.

"N-No..."

"Well...then surely you won't mind.." he muttered, leaning forward to lick his cheek.

The next moment Gilbert had reddened, grabbed Oz and was out the door all in about two seconds.

Sigh.

"Minors."

**Without You – Three Days Grace**

Break ran down the street, eyes darting around, nearly tripping over something he couldn't quite see, his vision failing rapidly as he yelled out, falling over on the concrete, everyone walking past like he wasn't there. Like nothing at all. He was breathing heavily, standing up, stumbling his way, coughing hard, expecting blood on his hands though there was none, frowning as he continued on.

"Gilbert!" he yelled barging in through the males door, the said male jumping up.

"W-what the hell!"

"Gilbert! I'm here!"

"How the hell did my door open like that..?" Gilbert muttered, standing up as he walked over to his door to close it before a little bundle of pink ran into him.

"Gilbert! He's gone! He's finally gone!" she wept.

**Obsession –InnerPartySystem (crack/ AU)**

Gilbert hummed, stepping out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his middle as he stretched his arms out with a yawn and a small smile, walking over to his radio and turning it on, surprised by the song but not bother non the less.

Although he didn't very much like the song, he found himself with a brush in hand and walking around the room like he was a some sexy guy, singing with the song.

"Fall in love with me…..I want you to notice…..what you've been missing….I want you feel that…feeling deep inside of you…"

"And…what's that feeling deep inside of us Gil?" the blonde questioned, standing at the door.

"Yes…what HAVE we been missing?" the red-eyed male asked.

Gilbert went flush, holding the towel around his midsection like a lifeline, "I-I-I…uh…"

"How cute Gilbert-kun! Show us what we've been missing~" Break said, eyeing Gilbert like a 3 course meal.

"Hai! Please Gil~?" the blonde pitched in.

"GET OUT DAMMIT!"

**I know you want me - Pitbull (AUish..?)**

Gilbert flushed at the dare, undoing his shirt a few buttons before the end and un-tucking it, ruffling his hair and unbuttoning his cuffs. Stupid Oz. Said blonde began to rub his chest with baby oil so it would be shiny. He grabbed a thorn less rose from a vase, sighing as he put it in between his teeth, glancing back at his captor who was grinning like a fool.

Damn it all.

He stepped into the room and the blonde followed, plugging in the radio he had in hand before dashing off to peer in through the door. Gilbert put the CD in and the two suspecting occupants of the room had yet to notice him until the song came in.

"_You know ya want me, ya know I want cha"_

Gilbert began to embarrassing task of dancing sexily, beckoning over the two shocked people across the room.

"Gilbert…." The girl's eye twitched, looking over at her closest friend Break as he handed her a fan.

**Only known as, "Date Warp Theme Song"**

Gilbert rubbed his eyes as he sat in his lone guest room in the Nightray Mansion, curled up in a corner as he rocked a bit, having awoken from an awful nightmare. He couldn't even cry…How could he have that privilege when he killed people despite their tears. He sighed a bit, sitting quietly as he stood, noticing he was trembling, blinking and stilling when he heard the cabinet creak before a lone figure came out, illuminated by a candle, apparently in his sleep wear since their was a hat placed on his head and his yawn nearly blew out the light.

"Gilbert-kun…I know you're over there..." the voice said softly.

"Break…?"

"Come here...I can hear your crying all the way at the manor."

"I was not crying!"

"Check your face" the clown said smugly as the child wiped his face and saw he was crying.

Gilbert made his way over to the clown then the candle was blown out as he was picked up and laid in bed before Break lay next to him, "Go to sleep you uncute brat."

**The Darkness - Hardstyle**

Gilbert tripped, he fell, eyes wide as he felt as though he was suffocating, feeling the tight grip around his neck as he ran throughout the dark world that didn't seem as though it shouldn't be real, feeling cold hands gripping at his arms and legs, his clothes tearing, his eyes wide and afraid and he felt blood, starting the bleed from the scratches, soon seeing himself, a younger self, running ahead before getting torn to shreds, his eyes wide as he felt one of the things get a grip on his hand, then his leg, then over his mouth to silence his screams, feeling himself being dragged into the never forgiving abyss. The darkness.

**Move your body – Eiffel 65 (Total AU crack)**

Break blinked as he was grabbed by a drunken girl, her giggling at his appearance, dancing against him as the song of the Europe 90's played. He didn't understand...it just sounded like crap. (NO OFFENSE I ACTUALY LOVE THIS SONG!) He sighed, letting the girl grind against him as she shook her non-existent hips. Gilbert had more curves than she did. This made him chuckle and it seemed to make the girl think she scored until she yelped as she was snatched away by a flushing male.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

A hiccup filled the pause. "Sorry but…this is my dance partner." Gilbert slurred a bit, semi-buzzed as he grabbed a hold of Break's hand and dragged him over to the center of the dance floor.

"Gilbert…you're going to make a fool of yourself.."

"M'not..just..dance.." Gilbert said dismissively as he begun to dance.

Drunk Gil was actually quite good at this and at the same time, so lame though it captured everyone attentions and the drunk seemed to have gotten himself a dance crew since his moves seemed to be catchy.

"Oh Gilbert…"

**AND EUREKA! I DID IT! LOL! I** **finished lamely too. I think I did well enough…damn I wrote a hella lot for this to be a song fic…though as Janet as my witness, I did not cheat!**


End file.
